Half of You, Half of Me
by Requiem Artist
Summary: *seymauron yaoi/au/nature bending* Re-written work of previous story, Yuna prepares for her pilgrimage and this time, Seymour's a guardian for her. FFX re-written in a very different light.


Half of You; Half of Me  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and characters belong to Squaresoft and I intend no profit from this project. I am no match to their genius.  
  


Pale indigo eyes watched curiously from the shore as two figures bounced playfully through the crystal blue waters off of Besaid island. His eyes would look up and watch for a moment, then return to a sphere he held in his hands as he spoke softly, his words inaudible to the Besaid blitzers who practiced nearby, tossing the blitzball back and forth as Wakka yelled for them to try harder and to keep practicing.  
a child's voice echoed nearby as the demi-guado shut the sphere off and placed it securely in his robes.  
Sion! Watch out! You shouldn't run so fast! a young girl's voice followed Sion's call for his father.  
You want me to slow down cause you can't catch me, Yunie! Sion called back, nearly running into his blue-haired father.  
Hey, Seymour! You headin' back? Wakka called out as Seymour lifted his wet son into the air and laughed.  
Yes, I am.  
You want some company, ya'? Wakka asked.  
No, thank you, Wakka. I'm sure we'll be fine. Seymour smiled at him as he let the wriggling Sion down.   
Yuna had caught up with Sion and messed his thick, black hair up, flipping water everywhere.  
Sion yelled, grinning from ear to ear.  
I caught you, didn't I? Yuna smiled.  
Only cause he stopped me! Sion playfully glared up at his father as Seymour tilted his head to the side and raised a single eyebrow at his child.  
You were the one who ran into me, Sion. Seymour replied.  
Sion stuck his tongue out.  
Seymour, without warning, leaned over, lifting his child up and tossing him gently over his shoulder: Come, Yuna, you have a big day today.  
Yes, but I am ready. Yuna replied, bowing her head slightly.  
Seymour smiled sardonically as Sion tried freeing himself from the guado's iron grip.  
The two began walking as Sion eventually gave up struggling, simply leaning on his father's shoulder looking around.  
Wakka shouted out, I'll teach ya' some blitz tomorrow, Sion!  
Sion grinned and waved, Okay Wakka!  
Seymour smiled and shook his head, slapping his son gently on the butt before letting him down.  
Don't stray to far from us. he ordered.  
I won't. Sion muttered as he skipped ahead of Seymour and Yuna.  
Seymour, do you think I am ready? Yuna asked.  
Did you not say you were? Seymour asked her, watching Sion carefully.  
  
Then you are. Seymour glanced at her, Trust yourself.  
Yes, thank you. Yuna replied, pausing for a moment, Seymour, why didn't you ever go on a pilgrimage?  
Seymour shook his head, It was not the path I wanted to take... it is not the path I am meant to take.  
I see. Yuna replied, But, if you were to defeat Sin...  
Sion would be left without a father. Seymour finished her sentence.  
I'm sorry.  
Sion, wait a moment. Seymour turned and looked at Yuna as Sion stopped and turned around, waiting for the two, If this is the path you choose to take, Yuna, then I will support you. Braska wanted me to.  
Yuna looked up at him, her lips pursed slightly.  
Seymour smiled, Come, you must pray to the fayth.  
You will help me through the trials? Yuna asked.  
Of course. I am your guardian, am I not? Seymour asked her, smiling calmly.  
Dad! Yuna! Sion called out. Let's go! Come on!  
Yuna nodded and ran, catching up with Sion. Seymour watched them for a moment, then lifted his gaze to the sky and sighed heavily.   
And so, you have chosen your path, Yuna. he closed his eyes and dropped his head, stepping forward to keep up with the two young ahead of him.  
They returned to Besaid and Seymour headed towards the temple immediately. He stopped, seeing Lulu walking towards him. Seymour was never quite fond of the woman, but he kept his patience... more important matters were at hand.  
She is still determined. Lulu sighed.  
It is her choice. Seymour shook his head, The best we can do is support her.  
Lulu sighed, Yes, but it still troubles me.  
Do not let her see you frown. I am going to the trials with her... watch over Sion, will you? he asked.  
Lulu nodded.  
Sion looked up at Seymour, Can I practice blitzball with Wakka?  
If you promise to stay out of trouble... Seymour raised an eyebrow.  
I promise.   
Yuna walked up to Seymour, Lulu and Sion, folding her hands in front of her.  
You are ready then? Lulu asked.  
Yuna replied, with a quick nod of her head. She showed much confidence.  
Then come. The trials await you, Yuna. Seymour turned and headed into the temple, where the cloister of trials awaited them.  
Lulu watched the two go into the temple and disappear behind the doors.  
Come on Lulu... Yuna'll be fine. Sion tugged at her sleeve. It's not like dad's gonna let anything happen to her.  
I know, Sion. Lulu sighed, But still, I wish she would not have chosen the path of a summoner.  
Sion looked up at her and folded his arms across his chest: It's not the end of the world yet, you know. Lulu looked down at the 10 year old boy. Besides, dad's right... we can't let her see us frown. She's always trying so hard to make everybody happy. We should, too!  
Lulu smiled calmly, You're right.  
Seymour and Yuna had stepped into the temple, greeting it's priest.   
Lady Yuna, Sir Seymour, the priest greeted them with the Yevon hand gestures, are you ready for what lies ahead of you?  
Yuna nodded.  
Of course. Seymour smiled.  
Then go... the trials are waiting. Yevon be with you.  
Yuna started walking up the stairs, entering the trials with Seymour following close behind her.  



End file.
